Legends: Things Change
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: You can miss alot after a five year Coma... (Megaman Legends Based) Chapter 3 is up! Roll, what happened to this stuff? Don't you remember?
1. Introduction

Legends: Things Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Legends or any of the characters in it. If I did, I'd make a Legends 3, but you know.   
  
-----------[ Introduction  
  
" How are you feeling? "   
  
What a question to ask before shining a bright floodlight in his eyes! The boy whinced, curling his body up into a tight ball in an attempt to sheild his eyes. Dispite this that blonde haired doctor continued to painfully examine him in every possible area. He managed to sneak in a few peeks at her between squinting his eyes.   
  
She seemed sort of familar to him. Long blonde hair coming down just below her shoulders, a mess of it gathered up into a spiked ponytail. Blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses were alive and awake, but not a natural awake. It was fueled by whatever it was in the cup in her right hand. She took a sip from it between tests.   
  
For the moment it seemed that she was done and finally backed away from him. There was the quick once-over here and there, before nodding in confirmation. " I think you're well enough to be released, Megaman. "   
  
" Mega... man? "   
  
That's right, it was all coming back to him. He was Megaman Volnut! Known by many other names, but he wanted to think of himself as Megaman Volnut. " and... you are? "   
  
He felt sort of silly asking, especially since it caused the doctor to start giggling. She smiled a bit before leaning in enough to show her name tag to him. He had to lean in a bit himself, but what he saw made his heart flutter...   
  
Right there on the white badge in small letters was " CFMD Roll Casket ". 


	2. Invitation

--------------------------[ Two: Invitation  
  
" Roll? "   
  
He was giving her a obviously confused look, so she felt the need to explain. " Almost five years ago you were hurt pretty badly on your way back to Terra. We didn't have the right things to save you back then, so Von paid to get you frozen. "   
  
It was all too much for him, his head was hurting already. He'd lay down, feeling the need to go back into that frozen state just so he could rest... " Frozen? "   
  
" Not really 'frozen'. Just appeared that way to anyone that would come to check on you. In the meantime... "   
  
Megaman wasn't really paying attention. Instead he was looking at the ceiling above. " I don't feel cold... "   
  
" Of course not. You're revived now, you'll feel normal as long as you don't strain yourse-"   
  
Roll suddenly stopped just to look at the expression on Megaman's face. He seemed so distant from all this, which caused her to put her hand on his shoulder in understanding. " Nevermind, let's just go home. "   
  
---  
  
To think that Roll thought going outside would help him feel better! She claimed that the area they were in was Kattlelox, but this place certainly didn't look like Kattelox! The walls of the city were completely gone, but the Ocean couldn't be seen out in the distance. The small bustling town from his memory was gone, replaced with a smokey city with tall buildings. All about the size of the hospital they just left.   
  
From the hospital they took the bus to wherever it was that Roll called home now of days. Now more than ever he was convinced that he wouldn't be heading back to the Flutter. The flying machines that were rare before were plentiful now, roaring over thier heads every couple of minutes during the long ride.   
  
To try and calm his nerves he'd look out the window to catch the sight of a large grey building where City Hall, now, the whole city hall AREA used to be! " What's... that? " He asked while pointing to the building.   
  
Roll looked up and over her shoulder from her cup of Coffee. " Oh. That's the Manor of the Republic. " Before he got the chance to ask, she'd explain. " That's where the Royal Family lives. I worked there while I studied to become a CFMD and left when I got my deploma. It's a really nice place... "   
  
" Can we go there? "   
  
She'd shake her head. " Citizens aren't allowed in the Manor. You'll have to be invited. " When the word rolled over her tounge something clicked in her mind. " I just remembered! " Digging in her pockets to pull out a small radio-looking object. " I have to call her to tell her what happened. "   
  
The bus slowly rolled to a stop at the edge of town. There, it looked much like Downtown looked many years ago. Small houses packed into tight rows along one main street with the forest on the other end.   
  
Many of the people started to file off the bus with thier bags and purses, and Roll grabbed his hand with her free hand. " Come on, we're home. "   
  
'Home' wasn't what he expected at all. A two story building on the end of the house painted in bright yellows and red, reminding him instantly of the Flutter. The windows along either side were even round like the old ships! He decided against asking her about the Flutter, since he seemed to be in an especially good mood now that she was on the walk-talkie object talking to someone. There had to be some conseriable trust around here since Roll just opened the door without locking it like it was nothing. Last time he was on Kattlelox everyone's homes were bolted tight the whole visit!   
  
The inside of the little home lacked any actual furniture except for a long couch with corner seats and TV propped on a box. Sitting on the Couch was Matilda, Roll's Mother, who was petting...  
  
" Data! "   
  
He suddenly shouted. His voice stirred the little monkey out of his half sleep with a jolt. Within seconds he had jumped off the couch and ran right up to Megaman, doing a little happy dance in a circle around him. " Megaman! Megaman! Is it you? Are you awake? Yes you are! Are you feeling well? Yes you dooooo... " Data hadn't changed a bit. Still singing out everything he said like some happy sound. Only this time Data was speaking it in clear english, sounding like a little child.   
  
Matilda tilted her head a bit to give Megaman a sidewards glance. " Hello there little boy who Roll was obessed about. "   
  
" Mom, don't you say that! " Roll flushed, holding her hand over the receiver. " I was only concerned. "   
  
The older woman rolled her eyes like a schoolgirl. " You can call it whatever you want, but you are obessed darling. " Slowly she pushed off the couch to walk over the Megaman, whispering to him. " She spent every night for the last three years tending to you. You two are pratically married. "   
  
Now it was his turn to flush, and he found himself looking at the ground. " Nice... to see you too Mrs. Casket. " He just managed to say before she stalked off.   
  
Megaman watched her go just to make sure that she was gone before looking over to Roll, who was just finishing up her conversation with a quick 'Really?', 'You mean it?', 'I'll be there, then!', and 'Bai-bai!'. " What was that about? "   
  
" The Princess wants to see us tonight! She's so happy that you... " Paused to take a sip of her Coffee. A nice, long, sip. " Are alive and well. She wants us to have dinner and see her family and...and... " By now Megaman knew that whatever it was in that cup was making her jumpy.   
  
Instead of asking about that a more importaint question came to mind. " Who's the Princess? "   
  
" Oh Megaman, that doesn't matter! " Only when the cup was empty would she put it down, just so she could grab him by both hands. Data was almost stepped on by the hyper girl, earning her a squeal from him. " We have to get ready! We have to get dressed! "   
  
He looked down at himself. " How about I wear my blue armor? " He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans now, the only clothes he could find in his room back at the hospital.   
  
Just mentioning his armor made her calm down a bit from her hyperactive state, trying her best to think. " You're blue armor... " Her voice got softer for a moment, then loud again. " MAMA! Where's Megaman's armor? "   
  
The response came a few seconds later. " It's in the attic with all the other junk! "   
  
" Mama, don't call Megaman's stuff junk! " All she got in response was laughter from the kitchen. Roll whipped her head away. " Don't mind Mama... She's always like that. "   
  
" Really? "   
  
" Really... " Roll huffed as she made her way upstairs.   
  
Megaman followed with a smile, though he really didn't know what was in store for him ahead...   
  
--------------------------[   
  
I had to improvise for Matilda's personality since Matilda wasn't really in Legends 2, just her body. The idea to make Roll a caffine addit was made even before I started writing the first chapter. =) No one can guess what she calls her Coffee Cup...   
  
Reviews, Questions, Comments, anyone? 


	3. Something's Not Right

------------------------[ Three: Something's Not Right...  
  
The Attic was horrid. The air was filled with a thick cloud of dust in the air, smelling like ashes and dirt. Just about everything was stuffed into small cardboard boxes, chests, and plastic bags with labels scribbled onto them. Those labels made his heart sink. Bearing names like 'Old Flutter Stuff,' 'Flutter Dishes', things about the Flutter marked everywhere. Near the back he could see a few distinct pieces of the old ship propped against the wall. Parts from the hull and engine outlined with black burn marks.  
  
He felt the sudden need to ask her what exactly happened to the Flutter but still held in the question. Instead he'd find himself looking at Roll while she dig through a box of old parts. " You're pretty quiet now, " He noticed that much. Usually she'd be talking until she turned blue in the face, but since they got up here she was silent.  
  
"It's nothing. " Roll's smile was fake at best, which made Megaman wary. " Just ... all these memories getting to me. "  
  
It was then that he sensed it: something was wrong. Her tone of voice was completely wrong, not that of the Roll he remembered from five years ago. Sure 'growing up' did wonders for her body and voice, but her voice itself sounds ... regretful.  
  
Any further thought he'd have on the situation would suddenly be cut off when Roll threw a piece of his armor at him, announcing that she 'Found it.' It was the forearm for his Buster gun arm, but it seemed to be burned to a crisp by some sort of fire. Midnight blue in color with some hints of a deep blue along the joints. He ran his finger across it in an attempt to get the burn marks off, but they looked permanent.  
  
This lead back to his suspicion that something horrible happened five years ago, and he'd use this to test Roll. Piece by piece he'd snap his armor into place right over his black shirt and jeans. He always wore his clothes underneath for extra protection against the drafts underground. Megaman was more of a believer in wearing clothes underneath after that 'incident' with Tron in the Gustaff.  
  
Once he got all the pieces into place he'd stand up in front of Roll with a smile. Part of him was happy that he had his armor at all, even if it was in pretty bad shape. " Surprised I can still fit in this... " Said with a chuckle, he had gotten bigger since the last time he had it on. " How do I look? "  
  
Roll looked up from sitting on the floor. She appeared to be stunned by the question. Scanning for some sort of response in her mind, she'd say more than two minutes later with a meek voice. " Great. Exactly like the old days. "  
  
Hearing that from her would've made Megaman feel great, if it were only true. His darkened armor gave him more of a hard-core appearance than that of his old heroic blue armor. " Roll, my armor didn't look like this five years ago. "  
  
Something in Roll suddenly stirred causing her to sit up a bit. Realization struck in Megaman's mind as well, making him feel sorry that he ever told her that. The woman who seemed so happy about him waking up and coming how now hinted tears in her eyes, followed by a sharp sniffle from a stuffy nose.  
  
"I have to go get my Coffee, " Megaman didn't know exactly what Coffee was, but he could safely assume that it was whatever Roll had in her cup earlier. With that hurried statement Roll brushed Megaman's on the way down the stairs. He didn't need to look down to know what she was doing.  
  
The choked sob that echoed through the stairway was enough of a hit.  
  
Matilda looked up from Data as Roll ran through the swinging door of the kitchen. Roll instantly curled herself around the pot of coffee, pouring herself a cup with shaken hands as she sobbed.  
  
"I assume that Megaman knows, " Matilda put Data on the ground so she could walk over to her daughter. Her arms needed to be free so she could wrap her arms around Roll's shoulders in a loose hug. Data helped hug Roll too, but could only cling around one of her legs.  
  
Roll nodded a bit, shaking tears free from her eyes. " I think so, " The coffee's effect kicked in quick, causing her to yell. " How can we catch up on things when I can't remember what happened !? What if he asks 'Do you remember the time when... ' and I stare at him like an idiot? " Her wails were silenced by Matilda slowly taking 'Mr. Sippy' away from her to put him back on the counter, causing her to whimper like a child.  
  
"I'm sure that Megaman will help you remember the past, " It was Matilda's reassurance since Roll came home from the hospital after the accident. She felt that it was the only thing keeping Roll alive: The hope that things will soon return to the way they used to be. A far off dear at best, but it was something for Roll to work for. " In turn he's counting on you to help him deal with all the changes of the present. " Matilda's thin hand cupped Roll's chin so she could bring her to eye level. " Can you do that for him? "  
  
Two streams of tears flowed from her eyes at the moment, but she still managed to nod. " Yes ma'am " Her voice was that of a scolded child trying to make of up their parents.  
  
Slowly Matilda would help Roll to her feet, giving her one last hug before holding her out at arm's length "There you go, dear. You better clean up before Megaman gets down here. " Her usual smile slowly returned. " I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't want to see you crying. "  
  
That earned her a playful push from Roll. " He's not my boyfriend! " She couldn't have been taken seriously, her voice was reduced to chuckles.  
  
Roll's soft laughter made Matilda laugh as well while leading Roll by the arm out of the kitchen. She did allow time for Roll to pick up Mr. Sippy before pushing her to the door. " Now get dressed. You have a party to go to! The best party at that, with Karaoke... "  
  
The younger woman would blush, knowing damn well that Matilda can't sing a lick. Still she managed to flash her mother a weak smile while leaving the kitchen. " I'll sing one for you then. "  
  
------------------------[  
  
That's Chapter 3, the last short chapter for a while. Now it's time to respond to the Reviews.  
  
-Lady Blue  
  
I read three Megaman Fics here on Fanfiction.net. The Legends Trilogy, the Return to Kattlelox Series, and some AU fic. The pickings for Legends fisc are slim, especially since Liz handed Rockmandash.com over to some ... person. They did have the best Legends fic I ever read: Alternate ... something. My memory is bad, but the story was centered on a Servbot named Bink and his relationship with the other Servbots and Tron. Bink died actually... *sniffle*  
  
-Moonymonster (Oh boy, here we go)  
  
My grammar is horrible, I know. It's an improvement over the days when I did "The Misadventures of Tron and Denise Bonne" two years ago, but not by much. I'm used to doing stories where people can care less what the character is feeling since it's not that important. Keyboard Style fics, which are unfortunately banned from FF.net now.  
  
The best I can do is try and make the characters move lively, which is terribly hard for someone who has little skill as a writer. I'll try and keep the regular chat lingo to myself. (Bai-Bai, meh, teh... )  
  
-Feldinaut  
  
Life Support isn't it, though it is a good idea.  
  
I just so happened to click on your Author Name since is struck something with me. Just so you'd know, Gylde will be introduced into the story in a few chapters. 


End file.
